Inuyasha sister
by pizzafan123
Summary: story about inuyasha twin sister. follows storylines of the show.


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of there characters. Only Inuyuri.

Inuyasha sister

Inuyasha was running toward somewhere fast, when I was relaxing on a hammock, eating an apple. I hope he is not planning on becoming human like Kikyo talked to him about. I dropped my apple and ran with him saying.

"Hey Inuyasha. What are you doing"? He looked at me and stopped running and I stopped too. He had a grin on his face.

"Stealing the jewel to become a full Demon". I stared at him in shock. I was just going to take it before he turned human, so I could be a full demon. He just ruined my plan. I studied his face, he looked pissed off. I wonder what happened. I said.

"But, I thought you wanted to become a human. Anyway I want to become a full Demon too". He sighed angrily and said.

"So? I'm older, so I get it". Without even having to look, I knew he was smirking. I growled at him and glared.

"Only by 10 minutes brother". That's right. I and Inuyasha are twin and we look it two. We have the same ears, claws, attacks, hair color, eye color and fangs. We even wear the same clothes, except mime are blue. Anyway, back to our conversation. He said.

"Fine, we will work out who gets after we steal the shaken jewel". I nodded, happy with his answer and we started running toward where the Jewel was kept. We broke in and Inuyasha grabbed the jewel. Wow that was really easy. Where is Kikyo, they must of had a spat or something. Since she would be guarding it. We jumped out of the roof and the building exploded. Since it was so easy, I feel restless. Some of the men in the village came around us and I grinned. I look at Inuyasha and He shrugged. He was most likely saying 'go for it'. I ran at them and took them by the shirts, throwing them 10 feet away. The rest saw this and scattered in fear. The human I through didn't die. I made sure of that. I don't like killing humans. Ha, even though I do not like killing human, they better be scared of me. Me and Inuyasha then ran till we made it to the forest. All of a sudden and I mean completely out of nowhere, an arrow shot Inuyasha in the chest and pinned him to a tree. My eyes widened in shock and I yelled.

"Inuyasha, what the hell. ARE YOU OKAY". Okay now that was a stupid question. Of course he is not okay, he just got shot with an arrow. I turned and saw Kikyo there with a bow and arrows. WHAT THE HELL! Stupid human, well that's what he gets for falling in love. I glared at her. Just seeing her standing calmly made my anger flare, I yelled.

"How could you, you filthy human. Just wait till I get my hands on you". Inuyasha head dropped and he was gone. I was staring at him so long, that I didn't notice Kikyo notch another arrow. So when I turned around to rip her apart, she did the same thing she did to inuyasha in another tree. I saw her fall and I grinned to myself. At least she is dead. Soon after I saw that I felt darkness.

50 Years later

I heard some noise and felt myself wake. I looked around and saw Kikyo and Inuyasha wrapped around a tree by a large centipede. Wait this don't make sense. Kikyo died and Inuyasha went into a coma like thing. Well Inuyasha must have awakened, cause I did too. But How is Kikyo alive. I tried moving but winced. Oh, yeah. Stupid arrow. Kikyo then pulled the arrow out of Inuyasha. Not fair, I want this arrow out. Wait so she shoots him with an arrow and then pulls it out. This does not make any sense at all. I yelled.

"Inuyasha". He looked at me surprised and his eyes widened. He yelled.

"Inuyuri. What are you doing over there"? I rolled my eyes. I forgot that he passed out before I got pinned to the tree.

"Just hanging around". He ripped the monster to sheads and Kikyo grabbed something. I need to get off this tree and kikyo is the only who is able to get me down. Ah, I got an idea.

"Hey Kikyo, please let me down". Hey it's worth a try. She looked pissed, She said.

"My name is not Kikyo for the billionth time today. It's Kagome". That's the name she is going with. Anything to get down. I said.

"Ok...erm, Kagome can you pull this out"? She smiled at me and said.

"At least someone has manners". I smirked, yeah right. Well as long as I can get out, I'll be known as manners girl. Inuyasha snorted not believing it for a second. She pulled it out and I heard a lady voice yell no. All of a sudden inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyuri, the girl has the Shikon Jewel". I looked around and thought, Where is it? Mine! Wait why did he call her the girl? Wouldn't he call her Kikyo. No time for that, I got to get the jewel. I saw Inuyasha try to hit her, but missed. Damn his aim got bad, boy does he need practice. Surprised, she yelled.

"You are really trying to kill me". No way this can be Kikyo, Kikyo was never that thick. But there is no other explanation for it. Inuyasha ran at her again and I jumped on his shoulders making him go face first to the ground with me on top of his head. Yeah, right. Like I'd let him catch her, he'd steal the jewel to himself. I got up and chased after her and Inuyasha yelled.

"Damn you Inuyuri,wait till I get my hands on you". Yep, he's pissed. Eh, I'll deal with him later. Inuyasha has neck to neck with me and than all of a sudden a nechlace went around his neck from the , what is that? Some lady was shouting something and the girl yelled out.

"Sit boy, sit. sit, SIT BOY". Inuyasha fell face first to the ground. I burst out laughing. I said.

"I know we are half dog demons, but that does not mean you anwser dog demands". He growled and glared at me. I noticed that Kikyo grabbed the jewel and i stopped looking at Inuyasha and walked toward the girl. I was about to attack her, but tjen smelt a wierd smell and my curiouity got the best of me. I sniffed her and she jumped back like if i had struck her in the face. Thats wierd this girl is not Kikyo. i would know her smell anywhere, it was always on Inuyasha in the past. She yelled.

"W-what are y-you doing"? I cocked my head to the side and said.

"Your smell is not Kikyo's, just a useless human". She glared at me. Oh, it looks like I offended her, oh well. She said.

"Hey thats not nice and what do you mean". Sigh, this girl is really thick. Too much work, mind as well get down to business. I grinned evily at her and said.

"Now give me the Jewel or **else**". Her eyes widened and she backed up. Just then the same necklace that came around Inuyasha neck came upon mine. Oh, hell no this is not happening to me. I will not be controlled, **I mean it!** Someone yelled stay and I smashed to the ground just like Inuyasha. No!

Inuyasha laughed and I growled at him. "In your face Inuyuri."I looked and saw the lady that called the command. She was an fattish old lady. I snarled at her and ran toward where she was. She yelled out.

"STAY". I face planted to the ground once more and when I pulled myself up, I saw the girl and fat old hag leave. I stood up and Inuyasha came up to me asking.

"How did you get stuck to the tree." I told everything from where he got pinned to the tree to where I got pinned to the tree next to him. We walked to the old lady's hut. We had to figure out a plan to where we could get the Jewel. We all sat on the floor and I figured out the girl's name was Kagome. Whatever, I don't need to know the name of the person I'm stealing from. These beads were really annoying me, so I said.

"Hey old hag, how do you get these beads off of me". She shook her head at me, she said.

"Yer will get those beads off when I pick a person for ye". Inuyasha asked.

'Who are you anyway"? She said.

"I am Kikyo's younger sister." I smirked and said.

"So how does it feel to have your younger sister die"? Hey, don't judge me. These beads are pissing me off and I know I've said that already. She had a pained expression and Inuyasha Stiffened a bit. Jeez, even if she pinned him to a tree with an arrow, he still has feeling for her. Kagome said.

"Inuyuri that was just mean". I raised an eyebrow at her. I said.

"Duh, I'm a demon". The old lady or keade said.

"Yer is only half-demon". I glared and growled at her. Kagome said.

"Why are you two here anyway"? Inuyasha said.

"To get the jewel of course". She looked confused, she said.

"But aren't you two very strong already"? I rolled my eyes at her and said.

"Girl, you haven't seen strong yet".

**The next morning…..**

The next morning I was woken up by the old hag searching all over the place. I sighed and said.

"Lady what are you looking for. I'm trying to sleep"? She said.

"Kogome gone missing". I sprung up. Shit, the girl has the jewel. I shook Inuyasha and said.

"Inuyasha! The girl is gone and the Jewel is with her". He jumped up too and we ran out the hut smelling for her. We picked up her scent and ran in the woods. She was in a large wooden hut thing. We burst in and found out the head troll which was like 10 ft. tall, had a crow into its chest. WE killed it and the body poofed into nothing. She said.

"You both saved me". I sighed and said.

"Where is the Jewel"? She looked around guilty and I almost started choking her. We and Inuyasha both stared at her and then yelled.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH IT"? she pointed outside and I saw a crow fly away with a crow in its mouth.

CHAPTER END!


End file.
